Sucumbir a la tentación
by Lady Levy
Summary: Empezó a reclinar la silla hacia atrás en busca de poder ver a lo que sería la perdición. Las bragas de Levy. Capitulo 5: — ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte así? — ¿Así como? —Como una perra resentida. Así.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Bueno esto se me ocurrió recién y lo escribí de apurones, pero algo salió.**** Espero que les guste el primer capitulo c: AHH CASÍ ME OLVIDO, Para los que ven mi otra historia "MÁS ALLÁ DE NUESTRO FUTURO" YA SUBÍ EL CAPITULO 2, Así que si no lo has visto, te invito a que lo veas :D **

**Por favor, deja tu critica. Me encantaría saber que es lo que te pareció c:**

**Aclaraciones: No soy dueña de Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Una sonriente Mirajane atendía la barra en Fairy Tail. La albina se encontraba limpiando una de las tazas de vidrio mientras miraba con dulzura la escena ante sus ojos.

El pequeño Romeo se encontraba ofreciéndole un encantador ramo de rosas a la pequeña Wendy. Esta se encontraba totalmente avergonzada, y luego de tartamudear un gracias, recibió el pequeño ramo. Romeo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, salió corriendo del gremio dando pequeños saltitos.

Mirajane sonrío.

El amor juvenil era tan lindo. Pensó.

Tarareo suavemente una canción mientras acomodaba las tazas en sus estantes. El ruido de una silla moverse la sacó de su trance. Mirajane se dio vuelta y vio a Gajeel sentado en una esquina de la barra.

Ella sonrío.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Gajeel. —saludo cordialmente. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu misión?

Gajeel gruño.

—Fue una pérdida de tiempo. — dijo secamente. — tráeme una cerveza, camarera.

Mirajane asistió con la cabeza y se dirigió a los estantes para buscar la bebida.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron revelando a Levy.

— ¡Hola a todos! —la peliazul saludo alegremente.

La mayoría de los magos le devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa.

Levy sonrío y se encamino hacía la barra.

— ¡Buenos días Mira-chan! — Levy saludo con su típica sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Buenos días Levy-chan. —Mirajane le devolvió la sonrisa. —Ohhhh, Levy-chan… ¿Es un nuevo traje? — la albina la evaluó con una sonrisa. .

Levy sonrío.

— ¡Sí!... ¿Te gusta? —Pregunto mientras daba una vuelta.

Levy llevaba un pequeño vestido de encaje, sin mangas, color rosa suave. La tela superior tenía bordados de pequeñas flores, un poco más abajo se encontraba un cinturón negro ancho que se ajustaba firmemente a su cintura; mientras que la falda rosa caía suavemente sobre su trasero, sin ajustar. El vestido le llegaba a 25 cm más arriba de las rodillas. Este conjunto estaba acompañado con unas sandalias negras, las cuales tenían un tacón de 3 cm que torneaban fácilmente las largas piernas de la peliazul. Y por último, el pañuelo que normalmente acomodaba sus cabellos, hoy era de color negro.

Era casual, pero atractivo. Era lo suficientemente atractivo para llamar la atención de los hombres.

Ideal para las altas temperaturas que azotaban a Magnolia.

Mirajane sonrío y afirmo con la cabeza.

—Te vez bellísima.

Cana, que estaba sentada en una de las mesas cercanas, se acercó a ambas mujeres y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Levy.

— ¿Intentando impresionar a alguien? — susurro Cana mientras acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza de la peliazul.

Levy abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

— ¿Q-que? Y-yo solo...

Cana río ante la incomodidad de la pequeña maga.

Mirajane miro por el rabillo del ojo y descubrió que Gajeel miraba disimuladamente a Levy.

Ella sonrío para sus adentros.

Mirajane le hizo señas con la mirada a Cana, que esta entendió en el acto, y sonrío con complicidad.

—Nee, Levy…Date vuelta.

— ¿Para qué? —Levy pregunto dudosa.

— Solo quiero ver algo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gajeel estaba oyendo la conversación de las tres magas.

Vendita sea su audición súper desarrollada. Pensó.

Tenía que admitir que ese vestido se le veía aún mejor que el otro vestido naranja que usaba usualmente.

Le encantaba la forma en que la falda del vestido caía suavemente sobre su trasero.

Oh, como le gustaba.

Le hacía ver más grande de lo que era.

Y si, la maga peliazul podía considerarse "plana"… pero ese trasero.

Dios la compenso con eso. Pensó.

Él estaba a punto de quejarse sobre la tardanza de su bebida pero algo lo interrumpió.

Fue un chillido… de Levy.

Gajeel volteo la cabeza para ver que sucedía.

* * *

—La falda es muy corta.

— ¿Tú crees?

Levy se encontraba de espalda de las dos magas, mientras que Cana agarraba la falda y tiraba de ambos lados.

Conclusión: dejaba una muy buena visión para el mirón del Dragon Slenyer de hierro.

—Oh bueno, se te ve bastante bien. —dijo la morena. —Aunque te quedaría mejor si son las faldas de tubo cortas. Te ajustaría más a tu trasero…ya sabes.

—Para mí está bien. —la albina habló. — Además, eh visto a Lucy usar cosas más cortas que esa falda.

Cana sonrío ante su próxima travesura.

—Serían por aquí las faldas de Lucy… ¿no?

Cana le pregunto a Mirajane mientras levantaba un poco más la falda.

Mirajane sonrío con complicidad y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que era un poco más arriba.— la albina señalo.

Levy sintió como la tela subió un poco más y se sonrojo.

Se dio cuenta que algunos magos se volteaban a mirarla curiosos.

Ella sonrío y trato de opacar la situación.

Si seguían así podrían ver sus bra…

Oh ...

Esas arpías.

Levy chillo enojada y se dio vuelta.

— ¡Cana, deten..!

Un gran golpe contra suelo la interrumpió.

Cana rápidamente soltó la falda, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

* * *

Gajeel empezó a reclinarse sobre la silla. Él se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Cana, pero dios… ¿Cómo no caer ante esa vista?

Empezó a reclinar la silla hacia atrás en busca de poder ver a lo que sería la perdición.

Las bragas de Levy.

Se mordió el labio con frustración y maldijo por primera vez su altura.

Se reclino un poco más.

¿De qué color serían? Se preguntó.

Maldijo sus pensamientos pervertidos. ¿Desde cuando él era así?

Sintió algo caliente salir por su nariz. Se limpió con el puño y observo que era sangre.

Entonces el empezó a caer.

Espera…

¿A caer?

Oh dios...¡El se había olvidado que estaba reclinado en su silla!.

Lo próximo que sintió fue el duro suelo del gremio contra su cara.

Mierda.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Muchisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad c': Me encanta que le haya gustado :D**

**Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo n.n**

**Deja tu crítica, me gustaría saber lo que piensas :3**

**Aclaraciones: No soy dueña de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Y ahí estaba Gajeel.

Tendido en el piso boca arriba y con una severa hemorragia nasal.

La mayoría de los magos se empezaron a reír.

Gajeel empezó a incorporarse mientras maldecía. El enderezo la silla y se volvió a sentar ignorando a todos. El agarro una servilleta que se encontraba en la barra y se secó la nariz.

Había sido solo un segundo, pero las había visto.

Por alguna razón sentía como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo.

Sus bragas eran de color azul intenso y un letrero en la zona del culo donde se leía "Sexy Girl"

El gruño y arrugo el pañuelo.

¿Por qué tenía que venir con ese ridículo vestido y incitarlo a ver sus bragas? Pensó.

De alguna manera, ver ese cartel lo había excitado de sobre manera.

El y sus putas hormonas.

Gajeel se modio el labio y frunció el ceño.

—Esa zorra.

* * *

— ¿Crees que este enojado?

Cana río.

— El chico parece un oso enojado con dolor de cabeza y hiedras venenosas en el culo. —Cana dijo mientras tomaba cerveza de una botella.

Levy se acomodó mejor en su asiento, se inclinó con los codos sobre la barra y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos. Suspiro.

Mirajane se dio vuelta con una bandeja en sus manos y la apoyo en la barra, llamando la atención de la pequeña maga.

—Levy-chan, ¿podrías llevarle esto a Gajeel? — dijo mientras señalaba el vaso de vidrio con cerveza. —Es que con tanta charla se me había olvidado por completo su pedido.

Levy la miró y sonrío.

—Claro.

La maga agarro la bandeja y se encaminó hacía el Dragon Slayer de hierro.

* * *

Gajeel no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Levy hasta que ella había puesto el bazo de vidrio en la mesa.

El la miró y ella le sonrío.

—Mira-chan se había olvidado de tu pedido, lo siento si esperaste mucho. — Levy sonrío en forma de disculpa.

El no respondió y solo se limitó a tomar un gran sorbo de cerveza.

De pronto se sentía muy sediento.

El espero que se fuera pero ella seguía ahí, con su tonta sonrisa pagada en su rostro.

—Entonces Gajeel… ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

El suspiro.

—La misma mierda de siempre, camarón. —finalizo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de cerveza.

Levy entendió que no tenía ganas de hablar.

Seguramente su presencia le molestaba. Pensó con tristeza.

— ¿Deseas que te traiga algo más?

—No, estoy bien.

Levy se dio la vuelta para irse pero en ese momento vio a Pantherlily dirigiéndose a la mesa de Gajeel.

—Lily, hola.

—Hola Levy…Wow. —Pantherily silbó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. — Te ves muy bien hoy.

La susodicha sonrío.

— ¿Tú crees?

Gajeel rodo los ojos mientras tomaba otro sorbo de cerveza.

Aquí vamos de vuelta. Pensó.

—Sí, te queda bastante bien—sonrío el excced. — ¿No crees Gajeel?

Gajeel ni siquiera los miro.

—Ponga lo que se ponga, siempre se verá igual que una niña. —dijo con total indiferencia y volvió a tomar el poco de cerveza que le quedaba.

Entonces él se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Diablos. El no tuvo que haber dicho eso.

El no se había dado cuenta pero todo el gremio estaba escuchando la conversación.

—Oh-oh…Esto se va a poner feo. —Cana le susurró al oído a Mirajane.

Mirajene apretó con fuerza la jarra que tenía en sus manos.

Ese hijo de perra.

* * *

Levy tenía fuertemente los puños cerrados a cada lado de su cintura. Ella los cerraba con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se volvieron blancos. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero no de vergüenza, si no de puro enojo.

Sus ojos poco a poco se empezaron a cristalizar y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de ira. Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza.

"—Ponga lo que se ponga, siempre se verá igual que una niña. —"

Esa oración resonaba en la cabeza de la peliazul.

Niña. N -i-ñ-a.

¿El la veía de esa forma? ¿Cómo una niña? Pensó.

Ella apretó más sus puños.

¡Ella era una mujer, maldita sea!

Entonces el infierno se desato.

Levy abrió los labios y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Entonces ella grito tan fuerte como pudo

— ¡Gajeel eres un IDIOTA!

En ese momento la palabra "Idiota" se volvió sólida y golpeo, desde arriba, a Gajeel mandándolo fuertemente al suelo.

* * *

Lucy caminaba lentamente hacia el gremio.

Recientemente ella y su grupo habían vuelto de una misión y estaba un poco agotada. Después de despedirse de los demás, ella se dirigió a su hogar dispuesta a darse un baño frio y refrescante.

Maldijo una y mil veces el calor en ese día.

Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su hogar, darse un baño refrescante y cambiarse sus ropas rasgadas y sucias.

Luego de darse el baño de su vida, decidió ponerse unos simples shorts, una blusa de tirantes color rojo con escote de "V" y unas sandalias sin tacón. Y se dirigió al gremio.

Mientras caminaba, pudo sentir el suelo hirviendo debajo de sus pies.

Mal día para no llevar tacones. Pensó.

Estaba a punto de empujar las puertas del gremio, pero alguien las había abierto desde el otro lado.

Era Levy.

La pequeña maga salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Levy-chan, a dónde vas? —Lucy grito.

Pero la peliazul ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para mirarla y siguió corriendo.

Lucy, desde la puerta, miro hacia adentro del gremio y no tardo en visualizar la palabra "idiota" que aplastaba la cabeza de Gajeel.

Inmediatamente se dio vuelta y empezó a correr para alcanzar a Levy.

* * *

Cana enfurecida, agarró una de sus botellas bacías y se la lanzo a Gajeel. La cual se estrelló con éxito en su cabeza.

—Abecés te comportas como un verdadero imbécil con ella. —Cana dijo mientras agarraba otra botella de cerveza y salía del gremio.

Pantherlily estaba cruzado de brazos y lo miraba con reprobación.

—Te mereces eso y más—Dijo el felino. —Te espero en casa.

Y con eso dicho extendió sus alas blancas y salió volando del gremio.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios!, enserio c: **

**Para ser totalmente sincera, este capitulo lo odie con el alma...me resulto muy simplón o muy ligero, impropio de mi. Tal vez falta de inspiración, no lose u.u Por favor, no me odien :c**

**Otra vez, ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, por seguir mi historia y por los favoritos! :D**

**Deja tu critica, me gustaría saber que es lo que te parecio c:**

**Aclaraciones: No soy dueña de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

—Diablos, es pequeña pero rápida. — dijo Lucy mientras corría. — Mierda… ¿Levy dónde estás?

Lucy empezó a correr más rápido.

El sudor le corría por la frente y la espalda. Ella podía sentir como el suelo le quemaba los pies.

Lucy chasqueo la lengua. Tendría que bañarse otra vez después de esto. Pensó.

Y luego de correr durante unos agobiantes cinco minutos, pudo divisar el enorme parque de Magnolia.

Camino y camino, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Debajo de la sombra de un frondoso árbol, se encontraba la pequeña Levy.

Levy estaba sentada, sus piernas estaban estiradas hasta la altura de su pecho mientras ella las abrazaba con sus brazos, su cabeza descansaba sobre ellas.

Lucy suspiro y se encamino hacia ella. Lentamente se sentó enfrente de la peliazul.

—Sabes, ese vestido te queda un poco corto en esa posición. —Dijo mientras señala su muslo al descubierto. —Me alegra saber que te pusiste las bragas que te regale.

Levy se sonrojo y dejo caer sus rodillas hacia el suelo.

—Lu-chan…¿Qué haces aquí?

La susodicha sonrío.

—Bueno…vi a mi mejor amiga correr como si el propio Zeref la persiguiera, así que la seguí y aquí estoy.

Levy emitió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces…vallamos a mi casa, tomamos algo fresco y ahí me cuentas que fue lo que paso... ¿De acuerdo?

—Mmmhmm.— Levy Afirmo.

Las dos magas se pararon y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del parque.

Lucy aprovecho la distracción de su amiga y le palmeo el trasero. Levy pego un ligero chillido.

—Por cierto, fue muy gracioso ver a Gajeel tener la cara enterrada en el suelo.

Las dos rieron.

* * *

La tarde calló lentamente en Magnolia.

Lucy y Levy se encontraban riendo mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la rubia. Cuando estaban llegando vieron a Cana apoyada en la puerta.

—Cana… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Cana suspiro.

—Estaba pensando que nunca vendrían. —se quejó. —Traje bebidas. — dijo mientras levantaba la bolsa en sus manos.

* * *

—Ohhh él es un bastardo. —gruño Lucy. —Juro que si yo estaba ahí, le umm… ¡Le diría a Natsu que lo golpeara! —dijo mientras levantaba el puño en el aire.

Cana río y tomo un gran sorbo de cerveza.

—Yo creo que le gustas Levy.

Levy dejo de asfixiar la almohada de Lucy.

— ¿Tú crees?

Cana puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor. El chico consigue una erección cada vez que entras al gremio.

Levy se sonrojo más de lo que estaba.

¿Lo quiso decir figurativamente o en realidad vio algo? Pensó.

No. Concéntrate, Levy. Se regañó mentalmente la peliazul.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué-

—Ohhh vamos Levy-chan. Es Gajeel. —dijo Lucy. —No creo que él sea una de esas personas que te digan "Te quiero" con un ramo de rosas.

Cana asistió con la cabeza.

—Él es demasiado orgullosos.

Levy suspiro y termino de tomar la cerveza de su botella.

¿Cuántas habían sido ya? ¿Cinco?... ¿Seis? Bah. Que importa. Pensó.

— ¿En verdad piensan que le gusto?

Cana suspiro.

—Levy-chan. Se burla de ti todo el tiempo. Es el clásico síndrome de "chico-tirando-del-cabello-de-la-chica". —dijo Lucy.

—Y cuando cualquier otra persona incluso remotamente lo hace, se pone de tu lado y dice que te dejen. —agrego Cana.

Levy lo pensó un rato.

Ohh si… ella había recordado.

Fue una vez cuando Jet y Droy trataban de llamar su atención mientras Levy leía un libro. Bueno ellos se encapricharon y empezaron a molestar, molestar y molestar. Hasta que vino Gajeel y prácticamente les gruño que la dejaran en paz. Y, por más que pareciera raro…funciono.

Levy sonrío.

—Yo creo que hay que incentivarlo*.

Lucy parpadeo confusa.

— ¿Incentivarlo?

—Oh bueno, él dijo que Levy parecía una niña ¿no?

Levy frunció el ceño y afirmo con la cabeza.

—Haremos que piense todo lo contrario. —Cana sonrío con malicia. —Yo creo que si lo incentivamos a que piense lo contrario, será todo más fácil.

—No es una mala idea. —dijo Lucy. — ¿Cómo haríamos eso?

Cana lo medito un poco y miro a Levy.

—No va a ser difícil.

* * *

Y pasada las doce de la noche, Levy y Cana decidieron volver a sus hogares.

—Diablos…Tuve que haber aceptado que Cana me acompañara a Fairy Hills.

Levy se empezó a tambalear. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

Y lo más gracioso…se había perdido.

Levy suspiro y se apoyó en una pared, su vista se empezó a volver distorsionada*.

Ella respiro grandes bocanadas de aire.

Podía sentir toda la cara caliente. Le hacía tanto calor.

Levy se soltó de la pared y empezó a caminar lentamente. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los pequeños tacones que llevaba.

Entonces ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo bruscamente.

—Ugh! Mierda. —chillo.

Hubo un ruido distante, como las botas de alguien chocar contra el suelo. El sonido se hacía más y más cercano hasta que se detuvo donde ella estaba.

— ¿Levy? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

* * *

—Rooogue-kun~. — ronroneo desde el suelo.

Rogue la miro sorprendido.

Estaba borracha. Cada poro de su piel olía a alcohol.

El arrugo la nariz.

Levy se paró y se tambaleo hacia los brazos de Rogue. El la agarro de los hombros.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

—Rooguee-Kuuun~. —ronroneo una vez más mientras aplastaba su cara contra el pecho de Rogue. —Todo me da vuuueltas.

Rogue se tensó, él pudo sentir claramente cómo un furioso rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Levy aspiro su camisa y suspiro.

—Hueles muuuuy bien. —

Suavemente los ojos de Levy se fueron cerrando hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Rogue la sacudió y nada.

La chica dormía como un tronco.

El suspiro y la cargo al estilo princesa. Él no iba a dejarla aquí sola en medio de la noche. No habría de otra que llevarla a su habitación en el hotel.

Suspiro.

Esta sería, sin duda, una larga noche.

* * *

**INCENTIVAR: Estimular con algún tipo de gratificación para que se desee o haga una cosa**

**DISTORSIONADA: Deformación de un fenómeno (imágenes, sonidos, señales, etc.), producida en su transmisión o reproducción. **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por el retraso :c Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca ¿verdad? ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos y a todas por sus comentarios! No se que haría sin cada uno de ustedes c: **

**Personalmente este capitulo me gusto más que el anterior, así que espero que ustedes también les guste :D**

**Nuevamente, Muchísimas gracias :)**

**Deja tu critica, me encantaría saber que es lo que te pareció :D**

**Aclaraciones: No soy dueña de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Levy lentamente empezó a despertar. Vagamente se acomodó en la cama y acaricio su almohada grande.

De alguna manera ella había vuelto a Fairy Hills…o eso era lo que ella creía.

Ella gimió de dolor. Se le partía la cabeza por la mitad. Ni siquiera se molestó en apartar los cabellos que le tapaban el rostro.

Lentamente, Levy movió sus caderas y acomodo sus piernas flexionadas, las cuales estaban aferradas a la cálida almohada.

Suavemente movió sus manos en la almohada aterciopelada*.

Entonces la almohada se movió.

¿Desde cuándo las almohadas se mueven? Fue algo así como un… ¿respingón?

¿La almohada acababa de pegar un respingón?

Levy frunció el ceño, sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Estaba tan aturdida por el dolor de cabeza, que prácticamente le importaba un rábano lo que le pasara a la almohada.

Levy volvió a acariciar la superficie con la yema de sus dedos y clavo suavemente sus uñas en ella. Un pequeño gruñido se escuchó.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos.

Hay por Mavis. Pensó.

Levy palmeo un poco más la superficie en la cual ella se estaba aferrando.

Lo sintió. Algo duro. Era el pecho…de un hombre.

La peliazul suavemente se apartó los cabellos de la cara. Y afirmativamente, recostado al lado de ella y dándole la espalda, se encontraba un hombre. Entonces pudo comprobar que de lo que ella se aferraba no era una almohada, sino un…hombre.

Levy tembló.

Ella nunca había vuelto a Fairy Hills. Vagamente recordó haberse encontrado con alguien y después todo estaba difuso.

Hay por favor... cualquier cosa menos el sexo.

Ella seguía siendo virgen… ¿verdad?

Rápidamente dejo de abrazar el torso del desconocido, desgancho sus piernas de la cintura del hombre y se sentó bruscamente. Automáticamente el hombre se dio vuelta y la miro. Sus ojos rojos la miraron expectantes*.

Levy chillo asustada y retrocedió hasta la otra punta de la cama.

—¿Ro-rogue?

Rogue la miro por unos segundos y suspiro.

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que paso anoche?

Levy ni siquiera pestaño. Su cara se empezó a poner pálida y un pequeño sudor empezó a correr por su frente.

Poco a poco, imágenes fragmentarias de la noche anterior empiezan a torturar a Levy.

La borrachera…

Oh no, la borrachera. Pensó.

Cuando se abrazó a Rogue y la forma en la que le hablo…

Hay no….que vergüenza. Pensó la peliazul.

Sin embargo no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Instintivamente Levy bajo su mano para tocar la tela sedosa de su vestido, sin embargo, se encontró con el algodón de una camisa grande. Ella solo se encontraba en sujetador, bragas y en camisa.

Hay no… ¿él la había cambiado? O ellos habían…

Las mejillas de la pequeña maga se tiñeron de un profundo carmín.

* * *

Lucy suspiro y recostó su cabeza en la mesa de madera. Su cabeza no dejaba de palpitar. Estaba empezando a creer que tenía un segundo corazón y no un cerebro ahí arriba.

Cana rio mientras tomaba un vaso de cerveza.

— ¿Cómo puedes seguir como si nada después de lo de ayer? —Pregunto Lucy sin despegar la frente de la mesa.

Cana embozo una sonrisa.

—Eso solo fue un juego de niños, comparado con lo que bebo usualmente. —dijo sin inmutarse*. —Levy y tú no soportan nada.

Lucy levanto su cabeza y la miro.

—Me pregunto cómo estará Levy-chan… ella ya debería estar aquí.

* * *

Levy miro fijamente la taza humeante de café delante de ella.

Actualmente Rogue y ella se encontraban sentados en el bar del hotel. Por suerte había poca gente en ese horario. Levy agarro la falda de su vestido y la estiro. El vestido estaba un poco arrugado pero por lo menos usaba eso y no la camiseta de Rogue.

Levy miro a Rogue, el cual se encontraba comiendo una tostada al frente de ella, sin notar su incomodad.

Ella suspiro y bebió un poco de café.

—Entonces, Rogue… ¿Qué haces en Magnolia?

Rogue dejo de comer y la miro.

— ¿Lo olvidaste?

¿Cuantas cosa más se había olvidado? Rayos.

Levy pestañeo confusa y el suspiro.

—Dentro de unos días, Sabertooth y Fairy tail se juntaran para festejar el primer aniversario de nuestra batalla más peligrosa—acerco la taza a sus labios y bebió un poco de café. — la batalla contra los dragones.

Levy lo miro sorprendida. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse algo tan importante?

La peliazul mordió un pedazo de pan de canela y suspiro.

—Rogue...

—Dime.

—Bueno, um…yo quería saber si…nosotros. —Levy titubeo con sus palabras mientras miraba sus manos. —b-bueno, ya sabes…si n-nosotros…

Rogue blanqueo los ojos.

—Habla claro.

Levy inhalo profundamente y exhalo.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

— ¿Acaso preferías que te dejara sola, en la noche y en las calles oscuras de Magnolia?

—Entonces… ¿fuiste tú el que me metió a la cama?

—Sí.

— ¿Tú me quitaste la ropa? —susurro.

Rogue la miro impasible*.

—No.

—Entonces nosotros no lo hicimos…—Levy automáticamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos y se sonrojo furiosamente. —l-lo siento, n-no quise…

Rogue sonrió.

Oh Mavis… ¡Ahí estaba! Era una sonrisa. El acababa de mostrar un poco de sentimientos. Pensó la pequeña maga.

—Levy, estabas borracha. Me gusta que, por lo menos, mis mujeres estén conscientes. — el contesto sarcásticamente.

Levy lo miro apenada.

—Lo siento mucho… yo no lo quise dar a entender de esa forma.

El embozo una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

—Debo admitir que fue una noche muy divertida. Tardare mucho en olvidarla.

—Oh, yo también.

Entonces Rogue no pudo evitar reír un poco. Levy lo miro sorprendida.

Él se estaba burlando de ella. Ese hijo de…

Levy inflo los mofletes. Esto provocó que la risa se extendiera.

Luego de unos momentos se calmó y aclaro su garganta.

—Bien… terminemos de desayunar y luego te llevo a tu hogar, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

—Levy no estaba en su habitación.

— ¿Qué? —grito Lucy mientras se ponía de pie.

Todos los magos que se encontraban en el gremio se voltearon a mirarla. Natsu dejo de pelear contra Grey y se dirigió hasta la rubia.

— ¿Qué pasa Luce? —Natsu la miro preocupado.

—es... Levy.

Gajeel y Pantherlily se voltearon a mirar a la rubia.

— ¿Qué paso con la enana?

Lucy lo miro con desprecio y se cruzó de brazos, negándose a hablarle. Erza decidió responder a su pregunta.

—Levy no durmió anoche en su cuarto en Fairy Hills, como lo hace siempre.

Gajeel bufó.

—Seguramente esta con sus "fansboys" en alguna misión.

Lucy blanqueo los ojos y lo enfrento.

—Si hablas de Jet y Droy, están haciendo una misión en solitario, hace tres días.

Cana se paró de su asiento.

—Creo…Creo que esto es mi culpa. —dijo apenada. — No tuve que haberla dejado ir sola hasta Fairy Hills…menos en el estado en el que estaba anoche.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —Pregunto Erza.

Cana se rasco el cuello incomoda.

—Anoche, Levy y yo estábamos en la casa de Lucy. Bebimos y nos emborrachamos. —dijo apenada. —Y luego pasadas las doce de la noche, las dos decidimos volver. Diablos, no debí dejarla ir sola con su borrachera.

Gajeel apretó fuertemente los puños y empezó a avanzar hacia la salida del gremio.

— ¿Adónde vas Gajeel?

El susodicho se dio vuelta furioso.

— ¿Adónde diablos crees que voy Titania? —grito irónico. —voy a buscar a la enana y traerla devuelta.

Erza sonrió.

—Entonces vamos todos juntos.

* * *

**ATERCIOPELADA: ****Que produce una impresión o una sensación de suavidad, dulzura y delicadeza que resultan agradable **

**EXPECTANTE: ****Que espera observando con interés y curiosidad lo que pasa.**

**IMPASIBLE: ****[persona] Que no se altera, perturba o muestra emoción alguna ante una impresión o estímulo externo que normalmente producen turbación, desencadenan una emoción o inducen a determinada acción.**

**INMUTARSE: ****Sentirse profundamente impresionado por algo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Antes que nada, alguien dígame que vio el capitulo 396 del manga de Fairy tail *-* Oh dios, yo hice el baile feliz :D JAJAJAJAJ XD**

**Otra cosa que no puedo creer es que esta historia haya llegado a los 23 comentarios Oh dios, ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores! Fue por esta razón que me dedique a hacer este capitulo tan largo como pude. Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruto al hacerlo.**

**Deja tu comentario, me gustaría saber que es lo que te pareció n.n**

**Aclaraciones: No soy dueña de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Rogue tanteo el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón en busca de la llave de su habitación. Agarro la llave con la mano derecha y la metió en la cerradura. Tan pronto la puerta estuvo abierta, él se metió con rapidez y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Con grandes zancadas, camino hacia su cama y arrojo con brusquedad a la pequeña mujer que llevaba en sus brazos. Esta chillo y comenzó a reír.

—Roooogue-kuuuun~. —ella ronroneo. — ¡Otra vez!.. ¡Hazlo otra vez!

Y una nueva ronda de carcajadas empezó.

Rogue suspiro con cansancio y se acarició las sienes.

¿Qué iba hacer el sí Minerva se enteraba de que había llevado una mujer a su cuarto? Mas si esa mujer era del gremio Fairy Tail.

La pequeña maga se paró en la cama y empezó a saltar en ella.

—Neee, Roogue-kuuun. —dijo arrastrando las palabras. — ¡Salta conmigo, esto es muy divertido!

Rogue la ignoro y se dirigió a la pequeña cajonera donde guardaba su ropa. El abrió uno de los cajones y saco un pantalón para dormir. Con esto en la mano, el pelinegro se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Una vez adentro, él se sacó los zapatos y desabrocho su cinturón.

¿Por qué el, de todas las personas en el mundo, tuvo que encontrarse con ella?

Rogue se mordió el labio y se puso el pantalón de dormir.

Levy Mcgarden.

Conocida por ser una de las magas más dulces e inteligentes de Fairy Tail. Risueña, soñadora, pequeña y con unos ojos avellanas brillantes.

¿Qué había mal en ella?

Se decía que el Dragon Slayer de hierro estaba tras ella.

Obvio, era solo un rumor, pero él no correría el riesgo de meterse con la mujer de otro hombre, menos de un cazador de dragones.

El suspiro por enésima vez en esa noche y salió del baño.

* * *

—Es hora de ir a dormir.

Levy dejo de saltar en la cama y lo miro.

— ¡Pero es muy temprano! — ella grito. — ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!

Rogue gruño por lo bajo y la bajo de la cama.

—No me importa. Ve a dormir.

Levy hizo un puchero. Las mejillas se le colorearon más de lo que estaban y sus ojos avellanas brillaron con más intensidad.

¿Ellas estaba haciendo un berrinche?

Rogue no pudo suprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

Adorable. Pensó.

—No hagas esa cara. —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el interruptor de luz. —Apagare la luz, acuéstate.

Levy pisoteo el piso y suspiro con derrota.

—No puedo dormir con este vestido.

Rogue sin más que decir, se desabrocho la camisa y se la tiro, la cual aterrizo en la cabeza de la peliazul.

—Póntela. —ordeno. —No mirare.

Esta vez, Levy no lo contradijo y empezó a sacarse el vestido. Rogue apretó los dientes y se cruzó de brazos. Un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas.

Y aunque él no mirase, él podía saber todo lo que estaba haciendo la pequeña maga.

Escucho cuando ella desato el cinturón que ajustaba su vestido, también cuando ella bajo la cremallera del vestido.

Rogue sintió sus orejas calientes.

El escucho como la tela sedosa empezó a deslizarse por la piel lechosa de la maga y cuando por fin cayó al suelo, con un ruido sordo.

Ohh…como deseo no poder oír.

Lentamente Levy se desato las correas de sus sandalias y las puso al lado de la cama. Ella termino de acomodarse la camisa de algodón y suspiro.

—Estoy Liiiista. —su voz cantarina resonó en la habitación.

Levy se estiro mientras le daba la espalda a Rogue. El pelinegro se tapó la cara avergonzado.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que se le veían las bragas?

Oh… ¿porque a el?

Rogue suspiro y apago la luz.

* * *

—E-estas bromeando… ¿cierto?

Rogue la miro penetrante.

—Yo no bromeo.

Levy aparto la mirada del pelinegro. Un pequeño rubor empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas.

Ella deseo que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y que se la tragara en ese mismo instante.

La pequeña maga deseo con toda sus fuerzas que todo lo que había dicho Rogue fuera mentira.

¿Ella de verdad se había comportado de esa forma?

Oh dios.

Rogue sonrió al ver la incomodidad de la maga.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Levy negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento si te cause problemas.

La pequeña maga miro sus manos mientras caminaba. ¿Por qué siempre le hacía sentirse como niña errante? Pensó.

Rogue no dijo nada y apoyo su mano derecha en la cabeza de Levy. El acaricio sus cabellos mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona.

—Si te vuelves a emborrachar, sabes donde vivo ahora.

* * *

— ¡Gajeel!

Lucy grito mientras corría hacia él. Cuando llego, ella se reclino con sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respiro con dificultad.

— ¿Encontraron algo?

Gajeel negó con la cabeza.

—Titania y la mocosa están buscando adentro de Fairy Hills. —el apunto su cabeza hacia la puerta de la residencia.—Me

obligaron a quedarme aquí.

— ¿Y Natsu?

—Salamander acompaño a la hija de Gildarts a revisar los lugares que frecuenta la enana.

—Ya veo.

Lucy miro hacia otro lado y se cruzó de brazos. Gajeel levantó una ceja ante el comportamiento de la maga celestial.

¿Estaba tratando de ser hosca con él?

Gajeel rodo los ojos.

— ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte así?

— ¿Así como? —Lucy ni siquiera lo miro.

El pelinegro gruño.

—Como una perra resentida. Así.

Lucy se dio vuelta para encararlo, echa una fiera.

— ¿Perra resentida? —grito colérica. — ¡Vete a la mierda Gajeel Redfox! ¡Esto es tu maldita culpa!

Gajeel la miro indignado.

— ¿Mi culpa? —dijo con ironía. — ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? ¡Si fue Levy la imprudente aquí!

Lucy frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua.

Como deseaba golpearlo en toda la cara. Pensó.

— ¿Acaso no pensaste como se sentiría Levy-chan con tus comentarios? —grito. — ¡Claro! Tú no piensas… ¡Maldito cerdo egoísta!

Gajeel le mostro los colmillos enfurecido. Él estaba a punto de decir un comentario ofensivo pero Erza lo interrumpió.

— ¡Dejen de pelear! —grito. —Deberían dejar de perder el tiempo y empezar a buscar a Levy.

Lucy miro con odio a Gajeel y se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mirada de él. El pelinegro gruño e hizo lo mismo.

—De cualquier manera…—Lucy miro a Wendy. — ¿Encontraron algo?

Wendy negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. Todas sus cosas están en el mismo lugar donde las dejo ayer. Además el olor es viejo, lo que significa que no paso por su cuarto esta mañana. —Agrego.

Lucy suspiro con resignación.

— ¡Luceeeeee! —la voz de Natsu se escuchó a lo lejos.

Cana y Natsu corrían hacia ellos, acompañados por Phanterlily y Happy. La primera en llegar fue Cana, la cual se apoyó en el árbol más cercano. Lucy corrió hacia ella.

— ¿Encontraron algo?

Cana respiro varias bocanadas de aire y negó con la cabeza.

—Iba a preguntarles lo mismo a ustedes.

Natsu se arrojó al suelo exhausto mientras respiraba dificultosamente. Él se secó las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente y suspiro con cansancio.

—Nos dirigimos a todas las librerías y locales que Levy frecuenta normalmente, pero nadie la ha visto hoy.

Lucy maldijo en voz baja y miro de reojo a Gajeel. Él se notaba preocupado, como todos ellos, pero además de eso, en su mirada había cierta culpabilidad.

Tal vez, ella se había equivocado en echarle la culpa de la desaparición de Levy.

Ella suspiro una vez más.

Levy-chan, ¿Dónde estás? Pensó.

* * *

Rogue y Levy caminaban lentamente hacia FairyHills. Un cómodo silencio se situó entre ellos.

Levy sonrió suavemente al recordar todo lo sucedido con Rogue. Oh bueno…todo lo que él le había contado, ya que ella no se acordaba de nada.

¿Quién se imaginaria que Rogue Cheney podría ser tan sociable?

Oh, bueno. No es que el fuera una persona hosca. Nada de eso. La peliazul razono.

¿Tan amigable?

Levy negó con la cabeza y lo pensó un poco más.

¿Tan considerado?

Eso se acercaba bastante.

—Estamos llegando.

La voz monótona de Rogue la saco de sus pensamientos. Y efectivamente, desde su posición actual, ella podía ver claramente el edificio de Fairy Hills.

La pequeña maga sonrió.

Como deseaba darse un baño. Uno bien frio. Pensó.

Levy movió su cabeza para mirar a Rogue y le sonrió. El pelinegro emitió una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

Él no era tan malo como ella pensaba.

Y justo en el momento en que ellos se estaban acercando a la residencia, Levy pudo diferenciar un grupo de magos que ella conocía muy bien.

Una pequeña ráfaga de aire movió los cabellos azules y la falda del vestido de la pequeña hada. Tan pronto como la fragancia de Levy fue detectada, Gajeel y Natsu se dieron vuelta para mirarla, seguidos por los demás.

Levy noto como Gajeel le dirigía una mirada feroz a su acompañante.

Oh-oh…

Algo no cuadra aquí. Pensó.

— ¿Chicos? —pregunto dudosa. — ¿Ha pasado algo?


End file.
